


Originals only cause trouble

by 1andi_andy3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Elena is a bitch, Jeremy has more confidence, Jeremy went to college, Klaus Wolf is showing, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andi_andy3/pseuds/1andi_andy3
Summary: With a potential threat to Jeremy’s life the mikaelson trio decide it’s the perfect time to protect and claim Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115





	1. Away from the craziness

‘College’ Jeremy thought finally a chance to get away from the craziness he has had to endure over the past four years. He went off to art school in los angeles was for the past six months he has been living a carefree life of a college freshman. 

He goes to parties with his roommate where they pick up both guys and girls for one night stands. He lounges around in his apartment painting or sketching for both his classes and his enjoyment. He has facetime calls with the Mystic Falls gang keeping him updated on either the supernatural or his sister’s constant need of attention.

Frankly the last thing on his mind is going back to that craziness but the Mikaelsons have other plans.

It was the first day of winter break and Jeremy was debating on going back home immediately or staying in L.A for one more week of drinks, weed, and both the ladies and gentlemen. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his head. Jeremy waited to see if his roommate would open the door but a second knock reminded him that his roommate went back home already and he was alone. 

Getting up he went to open the door. He was faced with three originals looking ready to both pounce him and slap him.

“What can I do for you guys?” Jeremy asked.

“What you can do for us love is show us around your seemingly small apartment.” Klaus spoke up smirking at the youngest Gilbert. 

“I would prefer you gentlemen don't have access to where I sleep and eat. Ill ask again what can I do for guys today?” Jeremy said watching Klaus’ smirk falter.

“We want to know why is took us six months to track you down.” Kol spat out, clearly pissed. “Do you not even care what is going on back home?”

“To be honest I dont, Ive lived supernatural free for six months now.” Jeremy said nonchalantly. “Ive got enough to worry about with art school I dont need any vampires or hybrids threatening my life every day.”

“You are coming with us end of story, I dont care that you have school.” Kol went to grab Jeremy’s hand only to be stopped by the fact he couldnt enter.

“No Kol im not. Please stop bitching, im going back home in a week because its currently winter break. Im gonna celebrate christmas and new years with my family and then im gonna back for the spring semester. So if you three have something realy urgent to tell me, you can see me here.” He handed Elijah a card. “I be there from ten pm to 2 am.”

Jeremy closed the door and tried to think if telling them that he was going to a club was the best idea. 

~ .  
. .  
~ .

The three orginals looked at the small business card shocked at what it read. In beautiful red caligraphy is said: ‘Serenity; best place for drinks, drugs and music.’ 

“Did he just tell us to meet him at a club.” Kol said stuned.

“I guess so.” Klaus said.

Elijah has yet to say anything because his mind was cluttered with thoughts of Jeremy giving him a lap dance while he held the leash to a collar on Jeremy’s neck. Or of Jeremy working a bartender trying to keep a professional face on while he had a vibe in his ass preventling him from concentrating as Elijah got to play with how much pleasure Jeremy had.

“I know what your thinking lijah.” Kol said smirking as he noticed his brother’s eyes full of lust.

“What ever do you mean brother.” Elijah said with a smirk of his own.

“What ever was on your mind im sure we can do that once we get in through those doors or when we get him in our home.” Klaus said pattinng his brother’s back and walking off to the house the got in the city just incase something like this happened.

Unknowingly Jermy just walked into a trap and the three brothers were ready to get their prey.

The brothers walked into the club scanning the crowd for the youngest Gilbert, coming up empty they made their way to the bar.

“What can I get you gentlemen today?” A petite blond man asked.

“I’ll have a scotch clean.” Klaus said turning around in his seat to face the crowd, eyeing the door.

“Two shots of vodka.” Kol said.

“Whisky on the rocks.” Elijah said.

Their attention was caught as a head of chesnut brown hair came to view, the boy was looking around and his eyes finally fell on the originals, or so they thought.

As Jeremy walked towards the bar he smiled to himself as he spot one of his friends serving the Mikaelsons and he saw the perfect chance to play with them.

“Hey darling.” Jeremy says to the blonde bartender as he gets close to hearing range. 

“Hey Jer. You want the usual or something special.” He said.

“Somthing special.” Jeremy responded as he felt the three pairs of eyes on him.

“Coming right up.” The bartender mixed up a drink slid it to Jeremy.

Once Jeremy took a sip the blondie placed a small white pill on his tongue and pulled jeremy in for a kiss passing the pill with his tongue. They pulled away and Jeremy finished his drink. Putting the glass down he turned to the brothers smiling.

“So what is so important that you cant wait for a week until im back in Mystic Falls?” Jeremy asked.

All there of them were burning with jelasusy as they tired to control the selves form ripping out the tongue of the blonde bartender who they have yet to get his name.

Elijah was the first to calm down. “We came here to tell you to come and move into our house.”

“No.” Jeremy deadpanned, really confused why they wanted him in to live in their house.

“Why not?” Kol whined.

“First of all we are not lovers of even close friends you cant really ask me to move in if we are enemies.” Jeremy said, to him he wsa pointing out the obvious. “Second, I live in L.A now.”

“So what your saying is if you still lived in mystic falls and we were lovers you would move in?” Kol asked.

“Hypothetically yes I would.” Jeremy said with a sigh. “How aout we get to why you guys are really here.”

“We are actually here to tell you that first you are ours and that we need you back in Mystic Falls because from the looks of it someone is dead set on finding you and we are gonna keep you protected.” Klaus said smirking at the beginning. 

“Im not yours. And Ill be back in Mystic falls in a little less than a week to dont get your panties in a twist.” Jeremy said “Now that we have all the foemalties out of the way how about we have some fun.”

With that said Jeremy made his way to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and passed Jeremy a mic, they saw his smirk as he turned to the crowd.


	2. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I am bad at writing, so it’s probably still crap after rewriting.

The brothers soon figured out what Jeremy was whispering to the D.J. Jeremy took the microphone and turned to lock eyes with the Mikaelsons, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Hello party people, I hope I'm familiar to most of the regulars here.” Jeremy said winking at both males and females around the club. “I have some special guests from outta town sitting at the bar, let's show them some love cause I don't think they get out much.”

The D.J started to hype up the crowd as Jeremy made his way to the dance floor. He whispered something under his breath as he found himself a partner to dance the night away. No one heard it over the loud pounding music. But luckily for the brothers they had great hearing.

“Try and catch me.” All three brothers smirked and took off in different directions.

As they would get close to him suddenly he was gone. The challenge was both frustrating and exhilarating for the brothers. One second Kol was about to pin him to a wall but the next he is grinding on some random man. Or Elijah is about to grab him by the waist but then Jeremy works through the crowd to get another drink. Finally Klaus sees him talking to the bouncer but suddenly he is sharing a smoke with some double d bimbo.

The brothers met up back at the bar. “I am gonna make sure he can't walk for a week when I get him.” Kol said, ordering more shots.

“Count me in.” Klaus said as he eyed Jeremy sandwiched between two guys. One was behind him grinding while the other was in front kissing his neck. Jeremy caught him staring and winked.

“I'm gonna call it. He is freaking drunk and high as hell, let's just snatch him and drag him back to our place.” Elijah said his usual composed and rational mask crumbling at the sight of Jeremy with someone that wasn't him or his brothers.

“For once I agree with you.” Kol said looking up from the row of shots.

“I'll get him. I'm done playing hide and seek. Time for tag and im it.” Klaus said, stalking towards Jeremy.

Jeremy was very occupied with the two handsome me giving him much needed attention, he didn't notice when Klaus was reaching for his arm. He did notice when he was thrown over his shoulder though.

“Klaus!? What the actual fuck we are in a public place! You can't manhandle me!” Jeremy whispered, hoping not to draw more attention to them then there already was.

“I can do as I please, Love.” Klaus said matter of factly.

“He sure can Jer. You better get used to it.” Kol said, slapping Jeremy’s ass before he went to compel the security guard.

“Hey Jeremy. That was a real cute stunt you pulled with those two guys in there.” Elijah said as they were outside. There was a pissed off look in his eyes, reminding Jeremy that he was in fact challenging three possessive Vampires.

Klaus set Jeremy down and snaked his arm around his waist, guiding him to their car. Kol went in the back seat waiting for Jeremy to join him while Klaus got in the passenger seat. Before Elijah got in he paused.

Elijah jerked Jeremy’s face up by grabbing his chin in a bruising grip and putting his hand in his hair to pull it upwards roughly. Jeremy looked up, making eye contact.

“Try that again Jer, and you'll watch heads roll and you won't be able to step out of the house without getting your ass shocked with a shock collar. Got that doll?” Jeremy tried his best to nod but the painful grips on his chin and hair stopped his movements. “Learn your place, because remember i'm more than happy to remind you what happens when you disobey.”

He pushed Jeremy into Kol’s lap then shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat. The drive to Mikaelson's L.A home was a quiet one. Jeremy laid on Kol’s lap as he ran his fingers through Jermy’s chestnut brown hair. The soothing gestures made him want to close his eyes and just forget about the rest of the world. 

Elijah and Klaus made quiet conversation as they discussed the troubles back at mystic falls. Occasionally looking back at the tried Gilbert, Elijah’s thoughts were flooded with reasons why he took it too far when he was threatening Jeremy.

The car came to a stop in front of the house, they stepped out and headed for the door. Kol went to shake Jeremy awake but stopped as he saw a tear roll down his cheek. Startled he reached over him and opened the door calling for Elijah to carry Jeremy. Gently Elijah picks up Jeremy and carries him into the house where Klaus was waiting with the door open.

XxX

Jeremy opened his eyes and just layed there not moving. He was wondering where he was all he remembers is drinking plenty of alcohol and doing some drugs with Alexander (the bartender).

Like a wrecking ball his head was pounding and everything in his body started to hurt. Jermey sat up and started to mutter curses under his breath. The drugs he ingested were the best at the moment but after was a pain in the ass.

“You look a little pale there, Love. Everything okay?” Klaus asked a smirk.

“Not at all. My body is infected with some temporarily amazing drugs but again it's only temporary and now I feel like utter shit and I forgot everything that happened last night.” Jeremy said clutching his head thankful for the lack of lights.

“That’s it?” Klaus asked, amused.

“No, I have to pee but my head hurts too much to move.” Jeremy said pouting.

“I'll gladly carry you there.” Klaus said. He walked towards Jeremy and lifted him bridal style. “You sure nothing else is new?”

“Yes. Unless you asking countless questions nothing is new.” Jeremy said, making sure not to mask his annoyance.

Jeremy sighed and laid his throbbing head on Klaus’ shoulder. When it hit him. The weird place he woke up in was probably the Mikaelson Mansion back home, which means that he was kidnapped.

“You kidnapped me? Didn't you?” Jeremy said, not bothering to look up.

“Kind of.” 

Klaus set Jeremy down and leaned against the door waiting for Jeremy to do his business. (wierdo right?)

Once Jeremy was done he got right back to questioning. “Why?”

“Elijh is mad at you. We all are. That's why you have this new beautiful piece of jewelry.” Klaus said pointing out the collar that Jeremy failed to notice earlier.

“What the fuck. You aren't serious, take this off!” Jermey’s hands flew to his neck as he tried to find a way to take the collar off.

Klaus’ eyes changed and he grabbed Jeremy by the chin. “Don't raise your voice. Cause this attitude gets you but punishment and this is just a simple collar not what Elijah wanted to do but what you get.”

Jeremy pulled away from Klaus’ grip quiet easily (Klaus let him), “Fuck you.” he spat out and walked past him.

As he tried to find his way out of the house he ran into Elijah with an annoyed look on his face but it was nothing compared to the pissed off look on Jeremy’s face. He stomped towards Elijah with a mission of beating his ass. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Jeremy yelled at him. He raised his hand ready to slap him or punch him but was stopped by Elijah’s hand.

“Don't have a temper tantrum.” Elijah said as he lowered Jeremy’s hand.

“Don't tell me what to do. I am a grown ass man and you don't have the right to collar me like I'm property.” Jeremy said fuming.

“We have to talk. There are problems in Mystic Falls and you are mostly in the center of it. So you, me, Klaus, and Kol are gonna discuss what our plan should be so sit tight.” Elijah said with an annoying smile as he ignored Jeremy’s anger.

“We aren't in Mystic Falls?” Jeremy forgot why he was made for a second.

“No we are still in Los Angeles. Let's go into the living room and sit down.” Elijah began to guide Jeremy to the Living room.

“No, I want to go home! There is a lock on this piece of shit, unlock it please! Elijah come on I sit tight i'll listen, come one this is pissing me off!” 

“What's so bad about it, it's cute.” 

“Not cute, annoying.”

“So what is the princess going on about?” Kol asked from the coach where both his Klaus were sitting.


	3. A Talk

“He’s mad that we ‘kidnapped’ him.” Klaus said making finger quotes at the word kidnapped.

“Ha. Such a baby.” Kol said, mocking Jeremy. 

“Shut up. So what do you need to talk to me urgently about?” Jeremy asked, taking a seat in the farthest chair from them. 

“You do remember that you are the one who invited us to the club, right? So don't get mad that you couldn’t handle us.” Kol said, smirking at Jeremy’s evident scowl.

“Well, let's talk about why we really want you back in mystic falls as soon as possible. Do you know a man named Kai Parker?” Elijah asked.

“I think so. There's this guy that I have class with named Kai Parker but if he is causing trouble in Mystic Falls it’s probably not him.” Jeremy said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why do you say that?” Elijah asked.

“He is the sweetest person i’ve ever met. I mean he studies with me, goes out of his way to partner with me so that I’m comfortable in group projects.” Jeremy said, shrugging his shoulders. “We have had some hot nights together too.”

“WHAT!” Kol was livid, he held onto every word that Jeremy said. “You can’t be serious, you slept with him?”

“So what, I’m a single man. He is hot and nice, why can’t I sleep with him.” Jeremy said nonchalant about the whole situation.

“Because Love, you belong to three pissed vampires. You are nowhere near single.” Klaus said, his eyes glowing golden.

“Calm down, now that we are here we can make sure that he doesn't make the same mistake twice.” Elijah said.

“Oh, it wasn’t a mistake.” Jeremy said hoping to push more of their buttons.

“Jeremy I swear you will not see the light of day if you continue.” Kol said, standing up and stalking towards Jeremy.

“Kol, enough. As I was saying before we found out about your little escapade. Kai is hunting down his surviving siblings and killing them.” Elijah said looking at Jeremy expecting a horrified look on his face but instead there was an annoyed expression gracing his face.

“How long has this been happening because I have spent plenty of time with him during this semester to know what the timeline should be. I mean come on yesterday was day one of winter break, where did this time come from, I barely have time to party and I usually party with him.” Jeremy said.

“We said your fuck buddy might not be our murder.” Kol said with a bored expression. “Look, I have a picture of Kai here.”

Kol threw his phone towards Jeremy and there with a terrifying smile was the same Kai Parker that Jeremy had grown to care for and see as a close friend. His eyes widened and throat was dry.

“Close your mouth love, wouldn't want you catching flies.” Klaus said. “So this is your guy, good to know. Killing him will be so much more satisfying.” 

“Tell me how long this has been happening because Damon always lets me know what has been happening.”

“Well about 7 months ago Damon and Bonnie were stuck in the prison jail with Kai, when Bonnie escaped you were probably just getting ready to leave for college at the time so no one told you about it I guess.” Kol said as he walked over to Jeremy. “It’s okay baby.”

“You guys are fucking with me right?” Jeremy slapped Kol’s hands away and got up. “I’ll be in Mystic Falls in a week, for now just stay away from me. I don't need this bullshit.” 

Jeremy was being unreasonable, he was letting feelings of friendship cloud his judgement. He completely forgot about the collar and his missing shoes.

“Jeremy don't over react.” Elijah said not bothering to stand up. He expected Jeremy to submit and just come back after a few stren words.

“No I will overreact even if Kai is this guy he wasnt faking our friendship. It is real and maybe I am an idiot and this leads to my early grave but bonds are bonds and I won't break this one unless I have to, unless the people I love are in danger.” Jeremy said turning around and walking towards where he thought the door was.

He wandered through the halls wondering why the hell anyone would want to live in such a dramatically huge place when there are perfectly good three room houses that are modest and not a maze.

Despite the challenging game of hide and seek with the door Jeremy made it outside after of course stealing a random pair of Kol’s shoes and one of Klaus leather jackets to hide the collar. Walking through the streets he felt awkward in a way, like alone.

Kai wasnt who he thought he was and despite what he said to the possessive Mikealsons he knew they were right. Kai was dangerous and he should steer clear, but even with the annoying voice in his head telling him to listen to them he chose to be stubborn and ignore their warnings.

XxX

Jeremy stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder as he heard the intercom say: We are now boarding flight AC 9013 to Virginia. Go to gate B34 for boarding.

His every step felt like a brick was added to his bag, he was dreading going home but he promised Elena that he'd be home in time for christmas. Over the week the Mikealsons have kept their distance but he was still wearing the ridiculous collar that he was ‘gifted’ with.

He hated the weird stares he got from people when the collar popped out. They were stares that made you feel like a stranger in your own skin. 

Today was all about blocking out the stares and breaking the news to his friends that he is probably now the original vampire’s property.

For sure Elena will lose her shit, Damon will probably laugh in his face, and Caroline and Bonnie will probably be all for it. Steafan will probably either be convinced into a new plan of destroying the originals with the help of Elena and fail at the cost of major emotional trauma. Like usual.

XxX

The intercom woke up Jeremy from his brief sleep: We have landed in Virginia. Please make your way to the door in an orderly fashion.

Jeremy sighed and got his backpack from the bottom of his seat and followed the people that were exiting the plane. He waited for half an hour as he waited for his suitcase to arrive at baggage claim. Once he turned around there was Klaus waiting for him with his annoying smirk.

Without a word he walked past him, not sparing him another look. 

“Seriously Love. Why are you ignoring me? I took the time out of my day to come and pick you up.” Klaus said.

Jeremy stayed silent as Klaus went to walk beside him.

“Come on let's go home. Elijah and Kol are waiting for you.” Klaus said.

“Fuck you. I'm going to my home where my sister and friends are waiting for me.”

“You lovers are waiting for you.”

Klaus grabbed Jeremy’s hand and dragged him towards his car. Jeremy began to thrash and try to pull his arm away from Klaus but he only tightened his grip and put his other arm around his waist pulling him close.

“Don't make a scene. You'll cause trouble for a lot of people.” Klaus whispered in Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before he said. “Fine but let go.”

“No can do doll.” Klaus said, smiling at him.

They got in the car and Klaus pushed Jeremy in the backseat of the car. He got into the car and started driving, there was a pouting Jeremy sitting as defiant as he possibly could. Kaus smirked at the sight.

It took two hours to arrive at the Mikaelson mansion, Jeremy was fast asleep. The plane ride tired him out and the car ride lulled him to sleep.

Klaus got out and carried Jeremy gently out of the car. As he walked up to the front doors, Elijah was waiting there holding the door open. 

“Kol?” Klaus asked as he paused next to Elijah.

“Dealing with some last minute security issues.” Elijah responded.

“Good. Now the only thing we have to deal with is his friends and him.”

“Well he is a handful but we could replace this lovely collar with the one i wanted to organily.” Elijah said as he reached out his hand to run his fingers across Jeremy’s collar. 

“I understand you but he will just be royally pissed and then you will overreact and do something you regret.” Klaus said as he looked down at Jeremy’s peaceful sleeping face.

Despite the fact Klaus wanted the same thing he has learned after a couple years of spending time with the youngest Gilbert that he loves hard and hates with the same force. It would be a shame to keep him safe against his will without a little bit of love and understanding coming from it.

“I guess we can hold it off.” Elijah sighed.

Elijah also understood what Klaus meant by him overreacting when it came to the people he loves and wants to protect. When it came to Jeremy he constantly fought with him, Jeremy was stubborn and it drove Elijah crazy he wanted to tame him but he also enjoyed the fights they had. It was refreshing to see someone so motivated to do as they pleased.

Jeremy started to stir so Klaus began to walk towards the coach to lay him down.

“He will probably want to stay at his house tonight so I tell Kol to play nice with Carloine and convince her to stay with him.” Elijah said knowing that it would be good to let him ease back into Mystic Falls before they jumped into the current supernatural mess.


	4. Not A Chapter

Hello. I promise I have a chapter coming soon I just wanted to get the people who read this fanfic’s opinion on how the story will go. There are two routes right not that I am considering. The first route I already have the outline and stuff for it: this route is very porn with out plot if you know what I mean, so much that when I accidentally wrote the chapter on my school computer the school called me cause they got an alert that my writing was very much inappropriate. This route has sex toys galore, more of Elijah losing his cool over Jeremy yet again and some other things. However the second one has more plot and more of a slow burn before we get to the smut, this one will have more understanding about why Klaus doesn’t lose his cool as much as Elijah does and why (instead of everything ‘revolving’ around Elena) most things use Jeremy as the fateful target. So I want your opinions I’m gonna keep this ‘not a chapter’ up for maybe one or two weeks so that I have enough time to make the chapter either as smutty as you guys please or more of the other stuff.

Btw route one if not as popular I’ll happily put then in a random smut vampire diaries series.


End file.
